The Edge of Time
by UnlimitedShadow
Summary: Martha and the Doctor accidentally end up in Rose’s childhood which causes some serious complications along the way.
1. Not in the 21st century anymore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. I only own the storyline and some characters.

**Summary: **Martha and the Doctor accidentally end up in Rose's childhood which causes some serious complications along the way.

**A/N: **An idea I had which I hope you'll like. Enjoy it…

**Chapter 1**

_Not in the 21__st__ century anymore_

- - - - - - - -

"Here we go then. London, United Kingdom of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, Europe, Earth, Solar System, the Universe."

Martha chuckled slightly at the Doctor as she walked out of the Tardis. He leaned against its walls and as they stood there for a few seconds, a slightly uncomfortable silence sweeping past them. The Doctor never had liked goodbyes, not to any of his companions, even though he had said that he'd only take Martha for two trips and that was it. Besides, he was pretty sure she missed her family.

"So we're back? I mean, we're really back?" Martha asked

"Yup. I'd say it's been about 5 hours since we left so you've got nothing to worry about." The doctor replied

"So, no aliens are going to be waiting for me by my front door? Because I really am tired of running you know."

_Rose would never say something like that, _the Doctor thought. He realized why Martha was worried because it wasn't everyday you took a trip through time and met William Shakespeare.

"I guess this is it then." Martha

"Must be." Doctor agreed

"What are you gonna do now? Find some more trouble to get into?"

"Somehow trouble has its way of finding me. You best be getting off to your family. I'm sure you've missed them."

"Yeah."

"Goodbye then, Martha Jones."

Martha replied a short 'goodbye' before she walked away from the Tardis. London looked exactly the same as when she had left and she really did hope it had only been 5 hours because she wasn't sure how she would explain to her family where and most of all when she had been. _William Shakespeare, who'd have thought? _She thought as she continued walking

* * *

It didn't matter what century it was, London was a place that would somehow always stay the same, at least to the Doctor. He wandered around the streets, lost in his thoughts about various things. If Rose was there, he would ring her doorbell and take her out to eat fish and chips and he'd tell her all about everything he ever knew and she would laugh at it, even if it wasn't really funny. _If Rose was there, but she's not, so stop thinking about her, you did the right thing, she's safe and that's what matters, _the Doctor thought. 

"Mummy!"

The Doctor stopped when he heard that voice. He looked around him and saw a small girl, around the age of 4 or 5 standing by a telephone box, looking around her worriedly, crying. She had blonde short hair and was wearing pink trousers and a pink shirt. He walked across the street towards her and couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for her. How irresponsible could a parent be? Leaving a poor child alone in the middle of London. The Doctor bent down next to the girl who looked up at him.

"Hello there, what's your name then?" He asked in a sincere voice

The girl looked away, pretending not to notice him and he was sure it was because her parents had told her not to talk to strangers but there were some really bad people out in London and it wasn't as if he could leave her alone there, especially if her mother wouldn't show up.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." The doctor told her

"I want my mummy!" She sobbed

"When did you see last time?"

"I don't know…I want my mummy!"

"Oh hey, it's alright sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Rose."

The doctor blinked, but then shook it off, that had to be a coincidence. There were lots of girls in the world named Rose.

"Hi Rose, I'm the Doctor."

Rose slightly giggled. "That's a funny name."

"Yeah I suppose it is. Look you're not crying anymore."

"Rose! Rose! Oh my God Rose!"

_I know that voice, _the Doctor thought. He turned around and saw to his surprise and slight horror, Jackie running up towards them.

"Get the hell away from my daughter you creep! Who do you think you are walking up to little vulnerable children?!" Jackie shouted

_Yup, definitely Jackie, _the doctor thought

"He's the Doctor." Rose said

"Telling my daughter you're 'the Doctor' so you can examine them! Get the hell out of my way or I'll cal the police and then they'll examine _you_!"

"I was just trying to help, she was out here alone." The doctor started

"I said leave!"

"Alright, alright I'm gone."

The doctor turned around and immediately started walking away. He did not want an angry Jackie on his case because he had seen that too many times. She looked a bit younger than the Jackie he had met but that could only mean one thing but he wasn't sure if that was at all possible. _It can't be, _he thought.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what year it is?" The doctor asked a teenage boy who was passing by him

The guy looked at him slightly confused. "1992." He replied bluntly "Am I on one of those hidden camera show?"

"I've gotta find Martha."

The doctor set off running through the streets, hoping he would be able to find Martha before she got herself into some sort of trouble. She couldn't have gotten that far. _At least I hope not, _he thought.

**TBC…**

* * *

**There you have it, chapter one and I hope you liked it. It's gonna get better I promise and I'll try keeping the Doctor in character but he is a difficult one to write. There'll be lots of old allies further on and of course the bad guys but I'm not telling you more than that. Anyway, please leave a review and I'll be eternally grateful for it. **


	2. Thin strings

**Chapter 2**

_Thin strings_

- - - - - - - - -

"Get out! Get out of my home! I said get out! Now!"

"Alright, I'm going already you old….hag…."

The elderly woman slammed the apartment door right in Martha's face and she stood there, confused about what had just happened. That was her apartment. It was the right address and the right building but why was someone else living in her apartment. She walked frustrated down the stairs and when she was about to reach the door, she saw the Doctor waiting for her outside.

"It's not the 21**st **century. It's 1992." He told her

"You said there was nothing to worry about!" Martha shot at him

"It's an itsy, bitsy, teeny, tiny little mistake. Anyone could have made it."

"Anyone who thinks they know their way through time apparently."

"I _do_ know my way through time thank you very much Miss Jones. You humans and your complaining. Are you _never_ satisfied with anything? I'll get it fixed as soon as I've checked something out."

"Checked what out? What about the whole 'not stepping on a butterfly' thing? Doctor! Doctor!"

The Doctor had already started walking away and Martha sighed annoyed as she followed him. Considering the amount of trouble they had already gotten into after their trips to New New York and to Shakespeare's London, Martha wasn't sure if she was ready for another cross-country marathon from aliens. She ran up to the Doctor who was walking in a fast pace through the city and she was curious about where she was going but she also hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"When were you born?" The Doctor asked

"1985. I don't see how that's significant though." Martha replied

"It's significant because Rose was born in 1987 which means she's five and you're seven."

"What's she got to do with us being stuck in 1992?"

"We're not stuck, we just got temporarily lost in time. Besides, it's London, nothing's changed."

"You mean will change?"

"Yeah…I think…stop confusing me!"

"You're _always_ confused."

The Doctor decided not to comment on Martha's last sentence and continued walking with his hands in his pockets. When he thought about it, Rose never had spoken much about her childhood, apart from when they had been back in time so that she could see her dad, but that had almost ended in disaster and he did not want another paradox happening. He just wanted to see how she was and that was it, then he was going to return Martha to the 21st century again.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Martha asked

"Isn't what dangerous?" The Doctor questioned

"Visiting Rose? I mean, she doesn't know you yet and if you tell her you're the Doctor the whole future could change."

"Who said anything about visiting Rose?"

"I may be human but I'm not stupid. Why? I thought you were trying to forget her."

"No I'm not trying to forget her so don't you _dare_ go there Martha Jones! I'm warning you."

Martha was taken slightly aback by the Doctor's sudden outburst. He had seemed like an easy going person but now she wasn't so sure anymore, but Martha wasn't exactly the kind of girl who let people have a go at her just like that. There was something fiery and feisty in the Doctor's eyes which made Martha realize that there was more to the Rose story than the Doctor was willing to tell her.

"Fine, I won't go there. It's not like I care about her. I don't even wanna be here in the first place." Martha told him

"Then go wait in the Tardis. Here, take the keys." The Doctor said and handed Martha the keys

"You're gonna wander off just like that? She's five years old and it's not like she'd recognize you."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I _don't_ care!"

"See you in a bit. Don't step on any butterflies."

Martha cursed in her mind as she watched the Doctor heading off on his own. She turned around and angrily walked through the streets of the city, angry about how ignorant and naïve the Doctor was being. It was as if he wasn't thinking about anyone other than himself. He didn't seem to care about the fact that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Who knew what her family were thinking at the moment and what if it really had been more than five hours? How could he just assume things were alright?

"'Don't you dare go there Martha Jones'. Who the hell does he think he is going all temperamental? I've saved his life." Martha mumbled to herself, getting more annoyed with the whole situation

She got out the Tardis keys and was just about reach out to the door when she bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oi! Watch it mate! I was walking there!" Martha spat

"Actually I was walking there too. You just happened to be in my way." An American voice replied

"Oh yeah that's typical of you Americans, always thinking you were there first."

"Well pardon me Miss but I'm not the one in a bad mood. Let me help you up."

"No thanks. I'm….fine."

Martha looked up at the man in front of her. He was in his mid 30s, had short dark brown hair, was tall and had a fit body, at least in Martha's opinion and he was smirking at her.

"Sorry, do you mind letting me through? I need to use the….box…" She said

"It's not a toilet. If you wanna powder your nose Doll, there's a toilet in the nearest restaurant."

"I'm not gonna powder my nose. I just want to—hold on! Did you just call me 'doll'?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Just let me through, I need to get in."

"You really don't."

"Oh yes, I really do. Now get out of my way or I'm gonna smack you."

"What exactly are you going to—"

Before the American was able to finish his sentence, Martha threw a punch across his face, pushed him out of the way and walked into the Tardis. _That was weird; _she thought as she took of her jacket and hung it up.

"You know the Doctor don't you?"

Martha froze when she heard the American's voice and hesitated a bit before she turned around to him. How did he know the Doctor? Was he also someone he had travelled with?

"Who are you?" Martha asked

"Captain Jack Harkness. You?" He introduced

"I'm Martha Jones. How do you know the Doctor?"

"I'm a friend of his. Where is he? You don't exactly like 20th century."

"Well thanks. I'm from the 21st. He went off to see Rose."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Say that again?" He asked

**TBC…**

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 2, I hope you liked and please do review, I love them. **


	3. Guilt and pride

**A/N: **Yay, 15 reviews and I'm only on chapter 3. Never thought this story would get reviews at all. Thank you so much it keeps me determined to go on. Enjoy it…

**Chapter 3**

_Guilt and pride_

- - - - - - - -

The Doctor knew that Martha was right to some degree, but he had already introduced himself as the Doctor to Rose and she was only five years old so it wasn't as if she would remember it. He of all people knew how much the future could change if there was the least bit of mistake but how bad could Rose remembering him be? He whistled a melody as he continued walking and then realized that maybe he ought to apologize to Martha for snapping at her. It wasn't exactly her fault; he had never told her anything about Rose. Just that they used to travel together.

He just wanted to settle his curiosity a little by seeing what her childhood was like. It was one quick glance and then he would get back to the Tardis and take Martha back home again. He was pretty sure Rose and Jackie lived on the same address and as he took a turn to get onto that street, he saw Jackie walking hand in hand with Rose, talking to her in a loud and somewhat annoyed voice. The Doctor tried to make sure that they, well, mostly Jackie, wouldn't see him because knowing her, she would probably call both the police and the National Guard.

He hid around a corner as he watched Rose and Jackie entering their apartment building and just as he peeked around he saw Rose turning as well. She smiled when she saw him and waved. _As long as she doesn't tell Jackie she saw 'The Doctor', _he thought as he waved back to her. She seemed to be alright and a part of him couldn't help but to feel guilty about the fact that so much in her life had changed because of him.

The doctor quietly walked into the building and up the stairs that lead to the apartment. Jackie was so busy rambling about something that didn't make any sense at all. She closed the door behind her and as she did the doctor got out his sonic screwdriver, carefully unlocked the door and snuck inside.

"Oh Rose sweetheart you must never _ever_ talk to strangers again. Okay?" Jackie told Rose who wasn't paying much attention to her

Jackie sighed as she walked into the kitchen. _If I knew what was on that mind of hers, _she thought and walked back into the kitchen to turn on the TV. Rose who was too busy caught up in her own world didn't notice the Doctor who was hiding away. He tip-toed through the hall, on his way to Rose's room. _One quick 'hello' and then I'm gone, _he thought.

"I know Beth, you should have seen him. He must have been at least thirty and there he was telling my darling that he was 'the doctor' and she just stood there, not reacting at all. I mean what kind of alias is 'the doctor'. I doubt he'll ever get a PhD in anything. Yeah she's fine though." Jackie said through the phone as she absent minded paced through the living room, still not noticing the Doctor

Rose, who was busy painting didn't notice the doctor sneaking into her room but when she did saw him, a smile spread across her face and he grinned at her, but gestured for her to be quiet so Jackie wouldn't hear them. He walked up to her bent down.

"What's that you're drawing then?" He whispered

"Flower. Pink one." Rose replied in the same whisper

"Ah I see. Pink. Good colour for you. How old are you Rose?"

"Five."

"Ah I see."

"Are you bad? Mum says you are."

"Your mum always says I'm bad. Now I've gotta go but I'll tell you what though Rose, I'll see you again. Do you remember my name?"

"Doctor."

"That's right I'm the Doctor. Bye Rose."

"Bye."

The Doctor waved and Rose waved back. Just then, Jackie finished on the phone and was heading towards Rose's room. The Doctor managed to get out and close the door just in time before Jackie saw him. _That was close, _he thought as he jogged down the stairs back outside the building. He sprinted through the streets, trying to make up a quick line of apology in his mind to tell Martha and then take her back to her time without any other bumps on the road. The Tardis was still standing on its spot which meant everything was probably alright.

"And then there they were, all of them standing in there looking at me as if I had just insulted the queen and then they just fell."

"Into the pool of…space garbage?"

"Yeah. So funny ain't it."

Both Martha and Jack were laughing so much they were almost choking and the Doctor just raised an eyebrow. "Hey Jack, stopping by for a visit are we?" He asked

Jack looked up at the Doctor, confused. "I see you regenerated. You look younger." Jack told him

"Thanks. You don't. Now there's something I was supposed to say. Something important. Oh yeah now I remember. Martha I'm sorry I got angry, I didn't mean to. It's just it's a very sensitive subject."

"Sure." Martha said simply

"So you forgive me?"

"Forgive and forget right?"

"Captain Harkness, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I, uhm…was looking for an old…friend."

"Seeing as you probably don't mean me, you probably meant an old girlfriend. Or boyfriend for that matter. Blonde? Brunette? Red? Married by chance? Alien? Old enemy? Old ally? Come on Martha, you're a girl you'd want gossip."

"Doctor!" Martha called

The doctor turned around to her. "That's me."

"Are you gonna take me home or leave me to float around in space dust?"

"Alright, I'll take you home. Jack, staying or leaving?"

"I'll stay if you don't mind."

"Nah not at all. Fasten your seatbelts ladies and gents."

The Tardis started shaking violently and Martha held on to the closest thing and hoped that this time, they really would land in the 21st century.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A kind of dull chapter but it's gonna get better I promise. Please review, next chapter will be up soon I promise…**


	4. Revelation

**Chapter 4**

_Revelation_

- - - - - - - -

"Here we go again. London."

"Are you sure this is 2007 and not 1987?"

The Doctor opened the Tardis door and looked out. Everywhere people were walking around, talking through cellphones that surely didn't exist in 1992 or 1987 for that matter. He shone with is sonic screwdriver which also made him sure about the fact that he they were in the right year. Everything seemed to be alright as well, no invasion, nothing else unusual that wasn't supposed to be there. _I knew talking to her wouldn't hurt, _he thought as he turned around to Martha and Jack.

"It's safe. It's the right year." The Doctor announced

"And how long have I been gone?" Martha asked

"Now it's the morning after the party. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"That's what you said last time and look what happened then."

"If you're so worried then why not call your family and find out."

Martha got out her phone, dialled the number to her mother, hoping the doctor really was right because she knew how hysterical her mother would be if she thought anything at all had happened to her.

"_Hello." _Her mother answered over the line

"Hi mum, it's me." Martha said

"_Martha. Where did you go! You just vanished after the party. I've been trying to call you for hours but you haven't been answering. Oh you should have heard you father after that Anne-Lis left the party. He was going on and on about how it was my fault but really she was the one who started—." _

Martha smiled as she ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket. The Doctor had been right, she was back in her time again and everything seemed to be as it should be for which she was very relieved.

"Well, I guess this time it really is goodbye." Martha said

"Yeah. Take care Martha Jones."

"You're not staying?" Jack asked as he walked out

"I said one trip but she got two and that is already way too many. You've both seen the dangers out there and I'm much better off alone."

Jack glanced from Martha to the Doctor and knew there were a few things he would like to have said but he decided that this was one of those times when his mouth came in best use shut. He knew how much Rose had meant to the Doctor and he also knew it wasn't easy to take in a new companion just like that. But at some point Jack also thought the Doctor needed to move on, he was a Time Lord and he would always keep going on when everything was standing still. He would never change and he needed to learn how to adapt even if he didn't necessarily want to.

"You're just gonna let her wander off like that?" Jack asked

"Yeah sure. She's home. She's safe." The Doctor replied

He turned around to Jack and there was a bit of silence between them.

"What are you really doing here Jack? You didn't come to visit an old friend did you?" The Doctor asked

"I guess now that you're asking, I'm gonna have to tell you don't I?" Jack replied

"That would be the way it goes yeah."

Jack sighed, he wasn't sure how the Doctor was going to react when he found out but it was better it was from him than someone else. _Here it goes then, _the captain thought.

"She's gone." Jack told him

"Who's gone?" The Doctor asked

"Rose, she's gone."

"Of course she's gone, she's in another world."

"No that's not what I mean Doctor. Rose is dead."

**TBC**

* * *

**Ooooh suspense…that ought to keep you reading. Please review the next update will be soon…and I'm really sorry the chapter's short btw, next will also be longer.**


	5. The start of something

**A/N: **Am I moving on too fast for you guys? Should I slow it down? Here's the next chapter…

**Chapter 5**

_The start of something_

**- - - - - - - - -**

Somewhere on a distant planet in a far off galaxy many, many light-years away from Earth, Rose Tyler was sitting crouched against a cold stone wall. The room she was in was as big as theatre stage but it was completely empty, the only things present in the room were the grey cold stone walls. Rose had shouted for hours until her voice was almost gone and her lungs aching from pain but no one had responded. She had no idea of why she was being held captive and she had no idea of why no one had come for her yet.

Surely her parents and Mickey ought to have noticed she was missing by now. _Why is no one here yet? _She thought. She was absolutely freezing and a slight panic was creeping up her spine because she didn't know how to deal with the situation she was in. Travelling in space and time was one thing, but being stuck somewhere that could be in the furthest end of the universe without knowing why was definitely not fun. _Doctor where are you? _Rose thought. The Doctor had never given up on her before. Why would he leave her just like that now?

* * *

"Come on! Come on!"

"What are you gonna do Doctor? Rose is dead! I saw her die! I saw her body! She's not here anymore! I know how much you cared about her but there's nothing you can do about it and I'm sorry about that!"

"NO!"

The Doctor almost pushed Jack against the wall of the Tardis. Both his hearts racing and every single cell of body reacting to the words that the American had spoken. He knew Rose. He knew there was no way she would just give up and he was going to find her no matter what it took. He had left her once and if there was the slightest chance of her being alive, he wasn't going to miss it.

"She…is _not_….dead! She can't be!" The Doctor half yelled

"What are you gonna do? Search the whole universe and time to find her?" Jack asked

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm going to do. Now you can come with me and help or you can stay here and go back to your peaceful days of conning."

Jack cleared his throat and thought of good ways to explaining to the Doctor what he was doing now but he wasn't so sure he would like that considering what had happened when he and Rose had parted. But then again, it was something he was just going to have to deal with that.

"I'm not conning anymore." Jack told him

"Oh yeah? What are you doing then? Flirting?" The Doctor asked sarcastically

"Actually I'm with Torchwood."

The Doctor went silent and looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Torchwood was reason to why he and Rose had gotten separated in the first place and they were the reason to why the Cybermen had attacked Earth. He couldn't understand what Jack was doing with them. He used to be a Time Agent he had better things to do than stay on Earth when 21st century humans can look after themselves. They didn't need him.

"You were stuck on that ship. You died." The Doctor said

"Actually, that's where you're wrong Doc. Something happened, I'm not sure what but since then I haven't been able to die. I managed to get back to Earth in Cardiff but I collapsed. I was found by someone important and I was taken to the hospital. I was delirious so they found out who I was eventually and offered me the job, thinking my knowledge about the universe, time and extraterrestrial life would come in use and I accepted." Jack explained

"Why?"

"To rebuild the defence. We both know what's out here Doctor. We both know what could be coming any day. You don't trust Torchwood; I realize that, but at least trust me."

The Doctor sighed and decided not to answer that question. He wasn't in the mood to take up an argument with Jack. What he decided to do with his life was his business and if he wanted to work with Torchwood it was up to him. He pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver and started scanning.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked

"Scanning for Rose. She had a connection with the time vortex and there are only so many places in the universe that could be use for hiding her. Now if you're not gonna help Jack then I need you to get out of here." The Doctor said

Jack didn't say anything, instead, he left the Tardis and the Doctor started pressing buttons to get it going. Jack watched the Tardis disappear and hoped that the Doctor knew what he was doing. _Good luck, _he thought as he started walking through the streets again.

* * *

"You look completely torn out." Tish stated when Martha walked into the café

The medical student gave her sister a weak grin as she sat down opposite her on the table. If she could she would pour her heart and soul out about everything she had been through with the Doctor but she couldn't because she would be classified as completely insane. A part of Martha sort of wanted to believe it had all just been a weird dream but at the same time, she was glad she had met him because it had been absolutely incredible to have travelled with him.

"So what happened to you after the party? You just disappeared." Tish said

"I just got tired of hearing Annalise and Mum's argument. I needed some space you know." Martha lied

"I know what you mean. Talk about cat fight. Dad's all upset about Annalise but they're probably getting back together. She depends on him way too much."

Martha was just about to reply when she saw something that caught her attention but she was sure it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to Tish who was talking about a boy she had started seeing but part of Martha couldn't help but to feel that something was going on somewhere else in time.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, that chapter was a bit longer as well. Next update will be soon I promise. In the mean time please review and I'll be happy. **


	6. Many Meetings

**-Curtains open and the authoress enters the stage to be greeted by the audiences loud cheers and applauds.**

I've researched aliens that have occurred in Doctor Who in the past both in the animated version and "proper" version so the information about alien species; well most of it anyway, is correct which also means that I don't own them. Also, I wasn't exactly planning on making this a Torchwood crossover but the characters just ended up here as well, you're just gonna have to bare with me. I'm planning making this epic. Anyway, enough of me ranting. Enjoy the chapter.…

**-The lights are switched off and the authoress leaves the stage to let the audience enjoy her 'cough' masterpiece 'cough'-**

**Chapter 6**

_Many Meetings_

**- - - - - - - - **

"Chelonia."

The Doctor looked around him wearily as he stepped out of the Tardis. He had almost forgotten about this planet because it had been such a long time since he had been there, but when he examined it, he knew that it was one of those planets he had not missed one bit. Its inhabitants were not exactly the most pleasant of species and he could not understand how in the world Rose ended up there, but his most important task now was to find her before something really bad happened. He knew that she was alive, no matter what Jack had told him. There were lots of ways to fake a death and he also knew that Rose wasn't the kind of person who would give up without a decent fight. The downside of the situation was though, that the Chelonians despised humans, they looked at them as parasites so the only reason for Rose being alive in their capture, would be if they needed her for something. _But what? I've never mentioned them; we've never run into them. How do they even know her? _The Doctor thought. All of a sudden, he felt a very sharp edge being pointed at his throat and around him he saw four humanoid reptiles.

"Hiya, lovely day for a stroll isn't it?" The Doctor asked cheerily

"You will come with us." One of the chelonians hissed and the Doctor decided to do as he was told.

* * *

"So you're coming out tonight then?" Tish asked

"Yeah definitely, just ring me when you know when and where." Martha replied

"I will. See you later sis."

Martha waved at her sister who walked across the street. It felt strange to be back home after all she had seen and been through with the Doctor even if it hadn't been that many trips. It had just seemed so unbelievable and surreal but yet she knew that every bit of it had been true. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that travelling through space and time would be possible and yet she had met William Shakespeare, one of the most famous playwrights of all time and he had flirted with her. It was at the same time a bit frustrating to know that she would never be able to tell anyone about it because she would be considered absolutely insane and probably be sent to the psychiatric ward without hesitation.

"Psst."

Martha stopped walking and looked around her when she heard that voice. It took a while but after a few seconds she saw Jack standing around the corner of an apartment building and Martha ran over to him. He had a serious expression on his face and it made Martha wonder if there was something wrong but she didn't hope so because she wasn't sure she was ready for another danger filled adventure within the next few hours.

"You need to come with me." Jack told her

"Go with you where? I can't disappear anywhere today; I've made plans for tonight already." Martha said

"It will only take a while; you'll be back in no time. Take my hand."

"Why? What's gonna happen?"

"Trust me. You'll be fine."

Martha took a deep breath as Jack took her hand and she really hoped she would be alright.

"Torchwood!" Jack called out

It didn't take long before everything went blurry and Martha could swear she felt every single cell in her body jumping up and down like a rollercoaster and she closed her eyes tightly because she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on. She couldn't help but to notice that she had suddenly gone from being very cold to warm and when she slowly opened her eyes she found herself in a sort of office although it wasn't really an office. There were a lot of computers in the room, a table in the middle and it in a bit reminded her somewhat of a cave. Apart from Jack, Martha saw a woman and a younger man there as well and she was starting to feel slightly confused.

"Welcome to Torchwood." Jack told her

"How did we—? I mean where are—? I need to sit down." Martha stuttered and was about to fall but Jack caught her before she hit the ground

"I'm assuming you've never been teleported before. Dizziness is a normal first time reaction. Happens to almost everyone. Here, have some water, it'll help."

Martha drank the water Jack had handed her and examined her surroundings. The woman seemed to be in her early 30s and the man in his mid 20s. The 'office' was like something out of a Star Trek episode and Martha wasn't quite sure how to react to it, especially not to the fact that she had just been teleported.

"You alright?" Jack asked

"Uhm, yeah. I think so. It just takes a while to comprehend." Martha replied

"Like I said, this is Torchwood, well, Torchwood 3 to be exact. This is Gwen and Owen. There's more of us but their not here at moment."

"Hiya." Owen greeted

Gwen just nodded and Martha felt even more confused about the whole situation.

"Torchwood 3? You mean there are more places like this?" She asked

"Yeah, Torchwood 1 was in London but it got destroyed in the attack." Jack replied

"If we're not in London then where are we?"

"Cardiff." Gwen replied

"And what _is_ Torchwood exactly?"

"To make a long story short. An institute founded by Queen Victoria in 1879 to combat extra terrestrial species trying to threaten earth."

"And why am I here?"

"That Miss Jones, is going to take some explaining but don't worry, you'll be back in time for your night out."

_I certainly hope so, _Martha thought as she decided to listen to what Jack had to say and at the same time she wondered what the Doctor was doing at that moment. _Probably found himself some new adventure or even so, a new companion, _she thought. Although, she had no idea of how wrong she was.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**-Curtain opens once again as the authoress enters the stage once again greeted by the audience's cheers-**_

**Well, at least things are starting to happen here and don't worry it's going to get much better. I'm not sure if Jack is really able to teleport but you never know with Torchwood. I decided it would be a fun thing to add. I'm sorry this chapter took a while to update but school's been getting in the way and I had a temporary writer's block. **

**Anyway, like I mentioned earlier, I'm trying to make this fic epic, meaning there will be a quite a few more chapter and a big finale in the end but I'm not giving anything away just yet. If you want more you're just gonna have to read and review…the next chapter will be up ASAP**

**In the mean time**

**Ciao**

_**-Curtain falls and the authoress leaves the stage as the audience cheers loudly- **_


	7. Author's Note

I can't believe I completely forgot about this story. I've had a writer's block for the past year or so and have written barely anything. I am gonna continue this cos people obviously like it, well if you still want me to continue it.

So, look out for a chapter update on a computer near you soon.

-Authoress


	8. Explaining the situation

**A/N: **I started writing this fic at the beginning of series 3 and I was kind of planning for it to be finished by the end of series 3 but that didn't really go as planned but I'm still gonna try to finish this and see where it leads to. So here it is, the long awaited update and I hope you'll like it.

Just another note by the way, I'm gonna edit chapter six but not by much. I'm gonna remove the first paragraph which says the Doctor is on a planet called Chelonia. I'm doing that so that this chapter is gonna make more sense.

**7 **

_Explaining the situation _

**- - - - - **

"But how much damage can he really do? He only said 'hello' and the Doctor _is_ a time traveller after all, which means he probably knows what he's doing."

Jack took a chair and sat in front of Martha. Obviously time travelling was still new and confusing to her and it was all a bit complicated to explain. Truth was Jack wasn't so sure that he fully understood it himself but he knew enough to know that one tiny little change in someone's personal timeline was enough to for trouble to come their way. The young Martha and the young Rose both lived in that timeline they had visited and by just saying 'hello', even talking to Rose could change a lot. There were so many things that might not have happened, like the meeting with Martha or enemies never defeated and if Jack knew the Doctor right, if he got the chance he would probably do more than just say hello to her.

"Look Martha, if the Doctor goes back to see Rose again, which he probably will because the battle of Canary Wharf and what happened there left him in a mess. He might tell her about the future and what is going to happen to prevent the events of Canary Wharf and that is a very bad thing." Jack explained

"But he'll save her and that's not bad is it?" Martha countered, still not fully understanding Jack's worry

"Some things in time are fixed events and that means we're not supposed to change. If Canary Wharf never happens, that would mean that the Daleks never get defeated which in turn means that you never meet the Doctor and that the hospital is never saved, that all those people die. Everything can go wrong Martha, just because of his desire to save Rose."

Martha sat back and let it all sink in. Owen and Gwen had also been listening to Jack and exchanged glances with each other. Gwen wasn't as confused as Martha but she still wasn't all that used to the existence of aliens and this was the first time she and the rest of the team had heard Jack talk about the Doctor properly. Normally he would just mention that he was waiting for the right kind of Doctor and then he would just change the subject as if it was something unimportant.

"So what can we do about it Jack?" Gwen asked

"The Doctor's already gone off to find her. We've no way of following them." Jack replied

"But you've got that teleport device thing." Owen reminded

Jack shook his head. "This is just a vortex manipulator, I can't time travel with it and besides I would need a location and that was something the Doctor left out in the conversation." he told them. They couldn't just sit around and do nothing though, there had to be some way of figuring out where the Doctor was. They had to be able to trace the Tardis somehow it couldn't be completely impossible.

That's when it hit Jack.

"His hand. I've got his hand."

* * *

_Rose's parallel universe _

Canary Wharf was a mess and there was an eerie sort of feeling to the building. It wasn't exactly like a ghost town, but something much worse and the Doctor felt incredibly uncomfortable. It was strange, but it felt as if it had been ages ago since the battle had taken place even if it had barely been a year ago. He wondered what had happened to the Daleks who had teleported themselves away and knew that he probably hadn't seen them for the last time. Daleks were very stubborn and so determined to do their so called duties which is what had made them so dangerous. The only things left in the Canary Wharf building were computers, broken furniture and several rats running around the floor, scavenging any sort of food that might lay around. He wasn't sure what he was looking for in that building, if there was someone who really knew what had happened to Rose it would be her family.

* * *

For Rose Tyler, hope was beginning to slowly slip away.....

**TBC....**

* * *

**Not the best update but hopefully it'll do. Please leave a review and tell me if you still want me to continue this.**


	9. Interpretations

**A/N: **As you may have noticed this fic is incredibly AU but I really hope you don't mind it and I certainly hope you won't flame me for it. I'm gonna try to stick to the series 3 storyline in some way. I'll do my best but we'll just see how it all turns out. Happy New Year everyone. I hope you'll all have a great holiday and lots of snow. We have plenty of it over here. This is gonna be somewhat of a short chapter, my plot bunnies have apparently gone away on a holiday to some faraway country.

One final note is that the paragraph in italics in this chapter is supposed to be a flashback. You'll see what I mean.

Enjoy it...

**8 **

_Interpretations_

**- - - - - -**

"Oh this is glorious. So very, very glorious. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. A lifetime one could say. Or rather, many lifetimes, in my case. This is all working to my advantage. It's gonna be such a reunion. Just you wait and see Doctor. Just you wait."

* * *

"You've got the Doctor's hand?"

Martha wasn't entirely following the situation at the moment, she was in fact, rather confused and Jack wasn't making much sense at all. Martha kept staring at the Doctor's hand which Jack kept in a container filled with water and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be amazed or disgusted. She didn't understand how one hand was going to help them find the Doctor there had to be some easier way of getting to him. So much was happening so fast and Martha needed some time to get a hang of it all which was the reason to why she wanted to go out with Tish and their friends. Gwen looked at Martha and recognized the expression on her face, it was the same one she used to have when she first started working for Torchwood and she couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"So what do we do? How are we going to trace him? Use a DNA sample off the hand?" Owen sarcastically asked

"But Jack you said that Rose was in a parallel universe?" Tosh stated. Jack nodded in reply as Tosh walked up to the rest of the group, she had been standing by the computer not really participating in the conversation. "If I were the Doctor, that parallel universe is where I would start looking." Tosh added

"But we still don't have a way of getting there." Ianto commented.

Jack leaned against the wall and cursed under his breath. He had only just managed to get his vortex manipulator to work to meet up with Martha and the Doctor and to bring Martha to the hub. He had no idea of how many jumps he had left in it.

"Let me have a look at it. I could probably get it to work. The technology doesn't seem to be more difficult than anything else we've encountered." Tosh suggested and Jack looked at her with slight doubt in his eyes

"Can you make it jump dimensions?" he asked her. Tosh was brilliant there was no doubt about that, but fixing a broken vortex manipulator and turning it into a dimension jump at that was seriously complicated and it could take some time before it was actually functional. Time that they might not have.

"I can try." Tosh told him

"It's worth a shot Jack." Gwen said

"If you make it work, I'll come with you. I don't know what you think is gonna happen Jack but that man saved my life and if he's in trouble I'm gonna help." Martha had made up her mind she was gonna go with Jack whether he liked it or not. She still wasn't sure what Jack was so afraid was going to happen but it was better they stopped it before it was too late and got worse.

* * *

"_I don't get it. What does it mean?" _

_The little girl grinned as Jack looked confused at the Tarot cards in front of him. He had never really understood divination but when it came to this girl, she was always right. In fact often she was so correct that it scared Jack and this was the first time he had asked her for reading in a very long time and it would probably take a while before he came to her again. He hadn't figured out what she was yet, she was in the form of ten year old girl but Jack had serious doubts that she was what she appeared. In fact Jack doubted that she was even human, but she didn't seem to be on his list of enemies so for the moment he was just going to let the thought go. _

"_The Magician is represented by the planet Mercury. He also represents a man of medicine, perhaps a real doctor in your life. Someone who's very clever, witty and incredibly persuasive. When the Magician appears it means something is about to be revealed. But this card is reversed. Whatever is going to be revealed is not something pleasant. Sometimes when the Magician appears it means that you could be about to have a vision of a sort or maybe you've already had one." _

_The Magician was at the moment Jack's least favourite card by far. All those things the girl had said about it were true and the former time agent wasn't quite sure how he wanted to interpret it. He had been dreaming about their battle with the Daleks onboard the satellite for some time now and he had a feeling that something had happened. Something that was anything but good._

_

* * *

_"I think there's still one jump in it to take you home." Jack said to Martha who had been silent for a few seconds. She had been so certain that she was going to spend the night out partying with her sister and having a few drinks, but now she wasn't so sure that it was a very good idea. If she went out there could be lots of things she was missing out on. Things that were more important and there were plenty of more opportunities to go out with Tish.

"No, I'll stay. I'm still coming with you Jack." Martha confirmed and Jack grinned. He liked her, then of course Jack liked everyone.

"Miss Martha Jones, did anyone tell you that you have the voice of a nightingale?"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Okay, now we're getting somewhere. My new master plan is to make this a kind of a crossover between Series 3/Series 4 and Torchwood series 2. Hopefully everyting will work out that way. However if you don't like this fic I'll just delete it. If you do like it however I'll continue so let me know please. **

**Oh and the description of the Magician tarot card is correct, I found it on a website and I thought it fitted the Doctor perfectly. Anyway, as said please leave a review and I shall get the next chapter up as soon as I can**


End file.
